The Misunderstanding
by the devil's advantage
Summary: Athrun had looked into her eyes and was overcome with passion, but one night could ruin it all for him. Cagalli vowed never to fall to his feet and admit defeat, but one moment of anger and one pledge made one misunderstanding.


**T H E M I S U N D E R S T A N D I N G**

_By: The Devil's Advantage_

Anger seethed through my blood while I watched her confess her undying love to Yzak Joule before my very own eyes.

It hurt me, it really did. I felt my heart sink. But I would not let her have the pleasure of knowing my pain through her unfaithful actions. If I had never met her, I would have never become as I did, become somebody people thought they could be like, somebody who might actually like them. I vowed to make her life hell, to make it rage with pain and anguish as did mine. I vowed to never show the hurt she inflicted on me and I vowed to prove to her, two could play at her game.

I would not allow her to escape happily. She would come down with me to the depths of hell if it was the last thing I did.

_September 2, 2005_

_Zala Camp_

"Come sweet," she whispered seductively.A sly smile formed on her lipsas she rubbed her lipsagainst my neck.

I was getting into it. It felt good, really good. Her silky hair was brushing against my hard chest and my fingers were constantly exploring. Her mouth just couldn't seem to get enough of me, and if that wasn't enough her hands keptentering my boxers.

"Athrun! Why did Yzak tell me to come here?" She smiled, and instantly her mouth flew over her hand. A gasp escaped her mouth, and she instinctively whispered coldly, "I'm sorry for interrupting your 'session.'"

I pretended not to hear her, but every single one of her words hit my heart. And obviously my bedding partner was oblivious to who or what was talking.

_August 22, 2005_

_Zala Mansion_

Back at home it was peaceful and quiet. I had brought a young girl home from a long trip. She and her brother were living lower than serfs and it was unjustice staring at me in the eye. The girl had a short temper and a pretty smile, although much of her smiles were replaced with a scowl.

Her brother had ran away with a gang that robbed banks and raped women. That was what the town declared. 'Propaganda' was my only explanation, how very far they could go to exaggerate the story. She was constantly the main topic of gossip. Her brother had made her life hell. I instantly hated him for showering her with a town who looked down on her. Men who snickered behind her back, and a job that was not fit for a woman.

Quickly, I took a liking to her and my heart instantly went out to her. However, I had no understanding of her; I knew nothing of her. I asked her to come with me to my mansion, a place where she would have whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. I thought she would be happier. She deserved it.

The hate in her eyes excited me. I thought I would be able to show her that life was not full of hate and she had already experienced the worst of it. How very wrong I was. _She _was just the start of my problems.

The very seed.

_February 11, 2006_

_Blackmoor Forest_

"Come stop your crying, I'm here," I whispered softly kissing her forehead.

"I'm not crying!" She said furiously wiping her tears away.

"Hmn," I replied holding down my laughter. I gave her a little smile and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Don't be grateful that I saved you."

"GRATEFUL? You are ridiculous, truly you are. Save me from what? The stampede of war horses that you brought upon me, or the laughter of the great oh mighty Athrun?" Cagalli growled, pushing my hands away.

"Neither. The bull that now lies dead because of your idiotic actions," I smirked.

"My actions? I was not the one who slaughtered him!"

"If you had merely told me that you weren't afraid of the bull I would have let it charge at you. But of course, you are an Attha and you can do anything, can't you?" I mocked, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, if you weren't such an idiot, it wouldn't have happened. Must I tell you everything?" She sighed twirling my midnight blue hair around her delicate fingers.

I ignored her response and continued, "Have I not imprinted it into your mind yet? I have continuously told you that these lands have not been domesticated and specifically warned you not to wander by yourself."

I secretly smiled, and merely dismissed her without a second glance._ Oh how my sweet revenge would be worth the torment and the long wait._

**Author's Note:** Er, unfortunately this is my first fanfic. And I hope my story does not disappoint you. Also if you believe this is similar to another story it is merely concidence. This plot is all my creation. 8D Please don't flame! Read and Review please. Oh and please excuse my grammar errors and spelling mistakes. I'm not the best writer in the world. :D

If something seems unclear it will be explained later on in the story, so don't fret. And yes this is a Athrun and Cagalli fanfiction, so please don't question my couple pairings.


End file.
